


Singing Sweaters

by Couyfish



Series: SPN Holiday Randomness 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean is a marshmallow, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Holiday, Humor, Impala, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, happy Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: Dean tries to avoid Jack and his cheery holiday sweater.I randomly drew out characters and holiday themes and these are the results! I decided to add a pic with each one, too. Enjoy and happy holidays!
Relationships: Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Holiday Randomness 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582270
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Singing Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> **Edited by[Threshie!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie)**

Dean’s eyebrow had started twitching. Moving slowly across the bunker, Jack was making his way toward the kitchen. Dean could hear the annoying notes of Jingle Bells echoing off of the bunker walls, growing louder and louder. Dean had heard both Cas and Sam in the map room, gingerly telling Jack that his new sweater was amazing. 

It sounded like Jack was waiting for the ENTIRE song to play for each person before he moved on. Swigging down the rest of his coffee, Dean stuffed a handful of Christmas cookies into his mouth and made a run for the back hall.

Jogging down the hallway to his room, Dean thought better of it and ducked into the garage. Baby was the perfect hiding place. Coughing as he gulped down the rest of the sugar cookies, Dean’s hand landed on the Impala’s door handle just as he heard a rustle of feathers behind him. Bracing himself, he turned and pulled on a tight smile.

“Hey kid.”

“Look Dean! Mine plays ‘Jingle Bells!’” Jack grinned, poking a red button at the top of the cartoon tree on the front of his sweater. The blasting cheery notes hit Dean like a wave. His eyebrow twitched as the song entered the second chorus.

“Yeah, Jack. I KNOW.” Dean poked the button again, hoping that it would end the song early. His heart sank as it simply reset it back to the start.

“Doesn’t your sweater sing?” Jack asked, glancing down at Dean’s chest.

Dean had completely forgotten that he too was wearing a Christmas sweater. It was lime green with a candy cane on the front and red hearts, sporting the snicker-worthy subtitle of ‘Suck it.’ Batting Jack’s hand away as he poked at one of the hearts, Dean shook his head.

“No, it doesn’t play music. Look, if you want to keep the sweater — STOP pushing the freaking button!”

The disappointment on Jack’s face stung, but he nodded to Dean, remaining there until the song finished. Massaging his temple, Dean leaned to pat Jack’s shoulder.

“You’re gonna kill the batteries before Christmas. Just wait until tomorrow — then you can play it all you want.”

“Really?” Jack asked, face brightening.

Plastering on a smile, Dean just nodded.

“Yup.”


End file.
